Talk:Summer Rose/@comment-121.98.156.95-20151220081615/@comment-73.183.228.236-20160214181834
As far as we know, Summer didn't ACTUALLY die. Yang dramatically states that she never came back from her last mission. People have been saying that "never came back" usually means death, or a Grimm possibly ate her, which sounds rather ridiculous since Summer is a powerful huntress. I doubt she's really dead. People are saying "WHAT IF" but they have NO clear evidence she's dead. There's no clear evidence she's alive, but since she's only "missing" you can definitely say she's alive more than dead. As for Ruby being the Summer Maiden, I think Monty Oum (and the other creators... R.I.P. Monty) believe that would be too obvious. In Volume 3 Chapter 12 "The End of The Beginning" ''SPOILERS! SPOILERS! SPOILERS: ''Qrow states that there's a legend about silver eyes, and how they're warriors that lead. In the same episode where Ruby sees '''SPOILERS '''Cinder kill Pyrrah (Pyrrha?), right before everything freezes and Ruby unleashes an ultimate power her these wing-like shapes erupt from her eyes (uhh that sounds a little disturbing haha). The wing-like shapes are huge, and bigger than whenever Cinder's eyes glow with that mask-shape. So I doubt she's also a Maiden, but there are a lot of legends tied in with RWBY: The Wizard of Oz, The Four Maidens, and now the Silver Eyes. Qrow refers to Ruby as a warrior with Silver Eyes, so that's probably it. Though nothing is obvious in this series, so I could be wrong and you could be right: but your theory is far more obvious. Perhaps only time will tell. (This goes with the paragraph above) Also, the way the powers work is that if Summer dies naturally, THEN the powers seek a new host, or if a man kills her. The maiden can only be a woman. A maiden is also someone who is "especially" (meaning very likely) unmarried, and Summer was married, so this supports her also not being a Maiden. If Summer was even a Maiden, and she died, then it's more likely the powers transferred to the woman who killed her. If it wasn't a woman then the powers would have seeked someone else, and with all the chances: probably not Ruby. Though it's doubtful that Summer is the Maiden in the first place. As for the lyric "I've thrown you into the fray" I think it's Summer expressing (somehow) how she threw Ruby into grief by leaving her and Yang. Winter is simply not the Winter Maiden. I think it's obvious she's not, mostly because of how Qrow told her to "Get out!" during a meeting and she did. Ozpin would have treated her with much more respect if she were the Maiden: and would definitely put her in survellience for safety reasons, perhaps. The Winter Maiden is calming, relaxing, and peaceful, and judging by Winter's fight against Qrow, well I'd say she could fit those personalities a little bit better, don't you think? Anyway I'll get off your shoulder now but these are just some points that make sense.